A különc könyvtáros
by Barna88
Summary: Egy kis extra fejezet valamikor a harmadik könyv első felében. Könyvtáros hallgatóként az első szakmai gyakorlatomon jött az ötlet.


Az Avatar: The Last Airbender című rajzfilm minden joga az eredeti szerzőké.

A vízszintes vonalért középen elnézést, mással nem tudok, térközt hagyni.

* * *

><p>– Víz. Föld. Tűz. Levegő.<p>

– Réges-régen a négy nép békében élt együtt, de minden megváltozott, amikor a Tűz népe támadást indított. Csak az avatár, a négy elem mestere képes megállítani őket, ám amikor a legnagyobb szükség volt rá, ő eltűnt. Azóta száz év telt el, és a bátyámmal megtaláltuk az új avatárt, egy Aang nevű levegőidomárt. Neki páratlan képességei ellenére is sokat kell még tanulnia, mielőtt bárkit megmenthetne. De én hiszem, hogy Aang megmentheti a világot.

**AZ AVATÁR**

**Aang legendája**

**Harmadik könyv: tűz**

**Extra fejezet: A különc könyvtáros**

– Ez finomnak tűnik – fordult társaihoz Sokka egy lédús gyümölccsel a kezében. A narancsszínű termés tényleg ínycsiklandó volt.

– Igen, és nagyon drága is – szólta le Katara, majd kivette bátyja kezéből az ennivalót és visszatette a kosárba a többi közé. – Eddig is csak azért tudtunk itt maradni, mert nem költekezünk feleslegesen.

– Biztos itt akarsz tanárt keresni Aangnak? Eddig sem jártunk sikerrel. Egyébként is mi lesz, ha lebukunk? Aang meg úgysem akar tűzidomítást tanulni. Nincs igazam?

– Hát… – a megszólított iszonyú zavarát leplezve vakargatta a fején csak nemrég kinőtt haját. – Nem is tudom…

– Még szép, hogy akar tűzidomítást tanulni – válaszolt helyette Katara. – Szüksége lesz rá, ha le akarja győzni a Tűz urát.

– És mégis hogy? – akadékoskodott tovább a bátyja. – Nem mehetsz oda mindenkihez, hogy az avatárnak keresel mestert, aki hajlandó tűzidomítást tanítani neki…

– Az avatárnak? – hallottak egy ismeretlen hangot közvetlenül mellőlük. A stand másik, árnyéktól sötétebb oldalán álló kofa gyanakvó pillantással méregette Aangot.

– Nem, rosszul hallotta. A mamámról volt szó…

Sokka mentegetőzése süket fülekre talált. A fiataloknak jóformán eszmélni sem volt idejük, az árus már kiabált is:

– Őrök! Őrök! Itt van az avatár!

A kis csapat rohanni kezdett a zsúfolt bevásárlóutcában. Sokka futott elöl, utat vágva a tömegben, Katarával a nyomában. A sort Aang zárta, figyelve, ahogy Toph úgy lobog a fiatal vízidomár mögött, mint valami zászló. Egyik sarok után fordultak be a másikba, mígnem Katara előre mutatott egy nagy épület irányába.

– Oda! – kiáltotta. – Ott elrejtőzhetünk!

Sokka a mutatott irányba indult, és belökte a szóban forgó épület ajtaját.

Tágas csarnokba érkeztek. Az ajtótól balra egy hosszú asztal állt, mögötte egyetlen ember üldögélt. Mellette az asztalon tekercsek és könyvek tornyosultak. A termet hosszában egy sor asztal osztotta ketté, tőlük jobbra és balra is tekercsekkel és könyvekkel teli könyvespolcok sorakoztak. A helyiségből két ajtó vezetett tovább, az egyik rögtön a bejárat mellett, egy kis lépcső alján, a másik a terem hátsó részében.

Bátyjához hasonlóan Katara sem jutott szóhoz. Ahogy szájtátva nézett végig az embermagasságú polcokon, Aang hangjára eszmélt fel.

– De hisz… Ez egy könyvtár!

– Mi? – hökkent meg Toph. – Pont egy könyvtárba kellett jönnünk? Találhattatok volna valami szórakoztatóbb helyet is.

– Egy könyvtár… a Tűz népének tulajdonában! – ragyogott fel Katara arca. – Itt biztos találunk idomító tekercseket Aangnak.

Sokkának nem volt ideje ellenkezni, mert Katara már oda is sietett az asztal mögött ülő férfihoz. Az nem tűnt idősnek, talán a húszas évei vége felé járhatott. Fekete haját a Tűz népének hagyományai szerint copfba kötve hordta, barna szeme ide-oda futott a kezében tartott tekercsen. Amikor Katara odalépett hozzá, felnézett a munkájából.

– Segíthetek? – kérdezte. Ruháján megcsillant a „Lee" feliratú kitűző.

– Igen. Tűzidomítással foglalkozó tekercseket keresünk.

A férfi szemöldöke alig észrevehetően megmozdult. Pillantásával végigmérte a vele szemben álló kis csapatot, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– A második sor eleje jobbra. Mutatom is…

Kataráék megvárták, amíg a könyvtáros feláll a székből és megkerüli az asztalt, majd a nyomába szegődtek a különböző fabútorok között. Amikor megálltak, Lee néhány vörös, a Tűz népének szimbólumával ellátott bársonytokba helyezett tekercsre mutatott a polc legszélén. A tokokat egytől ötig megszámozták, de mindegyikből volt kettő-három darab is.

– Ezek vannak kint az olvasóteremben. Kellemes időtöltést!

– Köszönjük…

– Bocsi, nincs valami anyagotok ilyen… fegyverhasználatról? – vetette közbe Sokka.

– Fegyverek… – töprengett Lee. – Harcászat… Erre vannak.

A könyvtáros az asztalok másik oldalára vezette Sokkát, majd megkerültek egy embermagasságú könyvespolcot. Ott Lee soronként kezdte el magyarázni, mi hol található:

– Kardforgatásról rengeteg művünk van. A felső két sort egészében kitöltik. Szablyák, rövid és hosszú kardok, bármi, amire kíváncsi lennél. Buzogányok, pörölyök, balták, láncos fegyverek a középső sorban. A negyedik sor a lándzsákkal, alabárdokkal és a többi hosszú markolatú fegyverrel kezdődik, a végére pedig pont beillettek a tőrök és zsebkések. Legalul a távolsági fegyverek, kezdve az íjjal és a nyílpuskával, a hajítódárdákon és -késeken át, a bumerángokig…

– Ez kell nekem! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Sokka, és azonnal felkapta a „Csuklóedzés kezdő bumerángosoknak" egy példányát.

Eközben Aang az egyes számot viselő tokból előkerült tekercset tanulmányozta, míg Katara a többit futotta át. Az, amelyik Aangnál volt, igencsak unalmasnak bizonyult. Semmi idomító mozdulat, csak végeláthatatlan sorok a helyes légzésről, a megfelelő lelkiállapotról és annak mielőbbi eléréséről. Katara sem tűnt elégedettnek a többivel.

– Tartok tőle, hogy ez nem lesz elég. Ezek iszonyú egyszerű mozdulatok, neked ennél több kell…

– Először úgyis az alapokat kell megtanulnom. A többi ráér később.

– Azért megkérdezem, van-e egyáltalán „többi".

Katara visszament a pulthoz. Lee ugyanott ült, egyik kezében ugyanazzal a tekerccsel, amit megérkezésükkor olvasott. Másik kezével egy füzetszerűségbe jegyzetelt.

– Ne haragudj, de úgy tűnik, kevés az az öt tekercs. Nincs esetleg több? – kérdezte, újból kizökkentve a fiút munkájából.

– A vezetőség döntött úgy, hogy az első öt lecke bőven elég a leendő tűzidomároknak, amíg mestert találnak maguknak. A további leckék a raktár zárolt részében találhatóak. Csak tanárok és kutatók számára adhatjuk ki őket, illetve írásos engedéllyel rendelkező növendékeik és inasaik kérésére. Amennyiben nincs ilyen engedélyetek, attól tartok, nem segíthetek.

– És más idomítótekercsek nincsenek? – kérdezte valaki.

Katara ijedten fordult meg, de csak Aang állt mellette. Észre sem vette, hogy időközben ő is a pulthoz jött. Lee azonban érdeklődve nézte őket.

– Attól félek, nem értem a kérdést – mondta.

– Úgy értem, olyan tekercsek, amik föld vagy vízidomítást tanítanak. Amiket zsákmányoltak valahol.

Lee szemöldöke látványosat ugrott a meglepetéstől. Katara torkában hatalmas gombóc kezdett el nőni. Már csak ez hiányzott. Aang, hogy kérdezhettél ilyesmit? Lee végtelen hosszúnak tűnő ideig csak nézte őket, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.

– Sajnálom, de minden idomítással kapcsolatos anyagunk a zárolt részben található. Kizárólag tudósok kérhetik ki őket kutatási célokra. Ebben a kérdésben sajnos nem tudok segíteni.

Katara figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a fiú beszéd közben egy újabb fecnit vett elő az asztal fiókjából és ráfirkantott egy néhány szavas szöveget. Mindezt úgy, hogy egész idő alatt Aang arcát figyelte, egy pillanatra sem nézett le. A papírdarabot végül megfordította és az üres felével felfelé Aang elé tolta.

Aang értetlenkedve vette el a cetlit, majd Katarával a nyomában visszament az asztalhoz, ahol a tekercseket tanulmányozták. Toph egy tapodtat sem mozdult onnan, amíg ők kérdezősködtek.

– Mi volt? – kérdezte, amikor megérezte a többiek közeledtét.

– Semmi használható – felelte Katara, és leült az egyik székre. – Minden, amit keresünk, a raktárban van és nem fognak minket hozzáengedni.

Aang is leült az asztalhoz, kezében gyűrögetve a papírfecnit. Látszólag nem tudta eldönteni, fontos-e az a szöveg, amit Lee leírt neki, vagy esetleg valami csapda. Bár ez utóbbi érzését nem tudta volna megindokolni.

– Mit ír? – kérdezte Katara, kizökkentve tűnődéséből.

– Nem néztem – mondta Aang, majd hirtelen elhatározással kiterítette maga előtt a papírdarabot. Azon sebtében hurkolt betűkkel a következő üzenet állt:

_Fél órával zárás után kopogjatok hármat! Leviszlek a zárolt részbe._

Aang meredten nézte az üzenetet. Méghozzá olyan sokáig, hogy amikor Katara hozzászólt, a hangja rendkívül aggodalmasan csengett.

– Mi az? Ugye nem fenyegetés?

– Nem, nem – rázta a fejét a fiú és lehalkította a hangját. – Éppen fordítva. Azt írja, segít.

Aang Katara elé tolta a papírt, hogy a lány is elolvashassa Lee üzenetét. Reakciója semmiben sem különbözött Aangétól. Tágra nyílt szemmel olvasta az írást, újra és újra. Végül Aangnak kellett visszarángatnia a valóságba.

– Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Ez… Miért akar levinni a zárolt részbe? És akkor miért mondta, hogy nem tud segíteni?

– Gondolkozz már! – szakította félbe Toph. – Bizonyára szemmel tartják, kit enged hozzá ilyen kényes infókhoz.

– Azt mondod, meg kéne néznünk, hátha tényleg segítene?

– Jó oka lehetett rá, hogy titokban adja át az üzenetét – töprengett Aang. – Megérdemelheti a bizalmat.

– Biztos vagy benne?

– Ha mégis el akarna kapni, egyedül nem veheti fel a harcot négyünkkel szemben.

– És ha egy egész sereg vár majd ránk a zárolt részben? – vetette közbe Toph.

– Azt te úgyis előre megérzed. Nem igaz?

Toph megvonta a vállát. Látszólag meggyőzte Aang válasza. Katarának sem jutott eszébe ellenérv, végül ő is belement. Amikor induláshoz készülődve megkeresték Sokkát, a fiút a „Leghűségesebb barátunk a bumeráng" című kötet lapjai fölé görnyedve találták.

– Úgy látom, kellemesen töltötted az idődet – jegyezte meg Katara, ahogy végignézett az asztalon heverő köteteken. A bumerángokról szóló könyveken kívül Sokka néhány krimit gyűjtött össze, mindegyik Aruzo, a híres detektív kalandjairól és megoldott eseteiről szólt. – Csak nem kellett a nagy nyomozónak továbbképeznie magát? – emelte fel az egyiket.

– Nem tartozom magyarázattal, amiért tisztelt kollégám eseteit tanulmányozom – felelte a fiú tőle szokatlan kimértséggel.

– Ezt most hagyjuk abba! Mennünk kell.

– Rendben, de holnap mindenképp visszajövök – váltott vissza lelkesedő stílusába Sokka. – Ki tudja, mi mindent fedezhetek még itt fel…

– Persze, ki tudhatja. De mi este is vissza szándékozunk jönni. Úgyhogy ideje indulni.

Miután kivezették Sokkát az épületből, beszámoltak neki a különös levélről, amit a könyvtáros írt Aangnak. A fiú még mindig a detektívregények hatása alatt állt, így azonnal Lee indokain kezdte törni a fejét.

– Csak úgy meghívni minket a zárolt részbe, ahol egyedül marad velünk, első hallásra hihetetlen. Biztos valami nagyon titkos dolgot akar nekünk ott megmutatni. Lehet, hogy van térképe a Tűz urának palotájáról vagy titkos fegyverek tervrajzai, amikkel győzelmet arathatunk. Habár ennek kicsi a valószínűsége, hiszen ő is a Tűz népéhez tartozik. Akkor viszont csapda, de még jól is kijöhetünk belőle, ha mindenre felkészülünk. Vajon Aruzo mit tenne…

– Jó, jó, felfogtuk, csak menjünk már! – kiáltották egyszerre a társai, és továbbtaszigálták az utcán.

* * *

><p>Sötétedés után a piactér szinte kihalt. Mindössze egy-egy ember lézeng a kofák standjai között. Aang és a többiek minden gond nélkül visszatalálnak a könyvtárhoz, még saját magukat is meglepve vele. Aang az utasítás szerint háromszor ráüt a súlyos faajtóra, ami hamarosan kitárul.<p>

– Végre – hallják Lee hangját bentről. – Gyertek be!

A kis csapat besiet a kapun. Lee még kidugja a fejét és körülnéz, mielőtt gyorsan becsukná. Kezében lámpást tart, ami a nap ezen részében a legtöbb fényt biztosítja az épületen belül.

– Erre – mutat a bejárat mellett lévő ajtóra, ami feltételezhetően a raktárba vezet.

Amint Lee elindul a lépcsőn, Katara sokat mondó pillantást vet Tophra.

– Érzel valamit? – kérdezi suttogva.

– Csak egy üreget a földben. Ember nincs lent.

Katarát nem nyugtatja meg túlságosan, amit hall. Bár követi a többieket, szemmel láthatóan óvatosan, mindenre felkészülten teszi. Lee a lépcső aljára érve kinyitja a raktár ajtaját, és bevezeti őket rajta.

A raktár falait nem vonták be semmivel. Sem fal, sem plafon, mindössze a csupasz sziklás földkéreg, amibe a helyiséget vájták. Csupán annyit foglalkoztak az esztétikájával, hogy simára csiszolták a sziklákat és fagerendákkal erősítették meg a falakat. Mellettük két oldalon egy-egy sornyi kerekeken guruló polcot helyeztek el. Bal oldalon az utolsó kettőre egy nagy piros „x"-et festettek.

– Az a zárolt rész – bök Lee a fejével a megjelölt polcokra, miközben a többit az oldalukra erősített hajókormány kinézetű kerekek segítségével arrébb gurítja. – Talán azt is mondhatnánk, hogy a kis különgyűjteményem. A többiek nem igazán használják, ha innen kérnek ki anyagot, gyakorlatilag mindig én jövök le érte…

Ahogy az utolsó két polc eltávolodik egymástól, Aangék a leghátsón piros bársonytokok sokaságát látják feltűnni. Amikor közelebb lépnek, a számozást is ki tudják venni rajtuk. Az egyes számokkal megjelölt tekercsek kis csoportokban követik egymást növekvő sorrendben, egytől egészen harmincig.

– Megyek előre – mondja Lee, és elindul a két sor között. Leteszi a lámpást egy üres helyre, majd egészen a falig megy, visszafordul és folytatja. – Legelőre raktuk a tűzidomító tekercseket. A zárolt részből ezeket kérik a leggyakrabban, tehát így praktikus. Az első öt lecke igazából nem ide tartozna, hiszen azokat bárki kikérheti, ha az olvasóteremből elfogyna, de ide tettük őket, hogy együtt legyen az összes.

– Amott pedig – mutat a másik oldalra, – a többi idomítással kapcsolatos anyagunk található.

Aangék tekintete követi a könyvtárosét. A csupa vörös polcokkal szemben kinézetre ugyanolyan, de határozottan vastagabb, kékben, zöldben és sárgában pompázó bársonytokok sorakoznak.

– Ezek miért ilyen nagyok? – kérdezi Aang, és már nyúlna is az egyik zöldért, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, amikor Katara hangja megállítja.

– Eszedbe ne jusson! Ki tudja, mit tehetett bele.

Katara szavait hallva Lee közelebb sétál, egy mozdulattal leemeli a tokot, amiért Aang is nyúlt, majd könnyedén leemeli a fedelét és a csapat elé tartja. A tokban nem is egy, hanem négy tekercs is helyet kapott. Mindegyikre egy-egy vékony madzagot kötöttek, amelyeket a négy elem szimbólumának egyikével díszítették.

– A tok színe jelöli azt, hogy az eredeti tekercs melyik néptől származik. A zöldeket a Föld Királyságából, a kékeket a Víz törzséből, a sárgákat pedig a Levegő templomaiból hazatérő katonák hozták zsákmányként. Szerencsére van egy-két jó ismerősöm, akik sokra vitték a seregben, így rá tudtam venni őket, hogy ezeket a kincseket ide hozzák és ne használják gyújtósnak. A tokokat én rendelem, a többiek csak annyit tudnak, hogy ha idomító tekercset keres valaki, az itt van, ez pedig az én „területem".

– És miért van mindegyikből négy? – kérdezi Sokka a tok tartalmát szemügyre véve.

– A négy közül három fordítás. Bár beszélünk egy közös nyelvet, a legtöbb tekercs régi, és az adott népen kívül nehéz őket értelmezni. Ha éppen nem a fenti teendőimet végzem, általában itt vagyok lent, és ezeket a tekercseket fordítom és sokszorosítom.

– Minek? – kérdezi Aang. – Hiszen egy tűzidomár nem tud mást idomítani. Arra csak az avatár képes…

– Ne beszélj magadról egyes szám harmadik személyben! – szakítja félbe Lee, miközben visszateszi a tokot a helyére, majd a fiatalok döbbent arcát látva folytatja: – Azt hittétek nem jöttem rá? Egy nap hirtelen belép az ajtón egy gyerek idomító tekercseket keresve… Nem találkoztam még olyan szülővel, aki engedi, hogy a gyereke egyedül kezdjen el idomítást tanulni. Aztán még gyanúsabbá vált, amikor nem csak tüzet akar idomítani. Bevallom, arra számítottam, hogy az avatár valamivel idősebb lesz, de azonnal leesett…

– Akkor miért hoztál le ide?

– A Tűz népéből szinte mindenki meg van győződve róla, hogy Ozai megnyeri ezt a háborút – Aang figyelmét nem kerüli el, hogy Lee nem használta a Tűz urának titulusát. – Már csak a Föld Királyságát kell megtörnie, hogy győzelme teljessé váljon. Ha ez bekövetkezik, ami eddig háború volt, az lázongássá alacsonyodik, amit kegyetlenül, vérontással fognak letörni.

– Ha jól sejtem, most jön az a rész, hogy te nem tartozol közéjük – veti közbe Katara.

– Így van. Én személy szerint hiszem, hogy a Tűz népe elveszíti a háborút. Hiszem, hogy az avatár, ha száz évvel később is, de véget vet ennek az őrületnek. Ezért őriztem meg ezeket a tekercseket, ezért fordítottam és másoltam őket, ezért dolgoztam annyit, hogy fennmaradjon az általuk hordozott érték. Hogy ha végre ismét beköszönt a béke, ez a tudás mind visszakerüljön a jogos tulajdonosához. Hogy az elkövetkező idomárgenerációknak legyen mit továbbvinni – Lee súlyos tekintettel méri végig Aangot. – Ha valaki, akkor te érezheted ennek a jelentőségét. Ezeknek hála – int két sornyi sárga bársonytok felé, – a Levegő nomádjai nem tűntek el végleg. Vannak még, akikben ott van a levegőidomítás képessége. Nem kell sok hozzá és a Levegő templomai újra megtelnek majd élettel…

Egy ajtó csapódásának robaja Lee-be fojtja a szót. Mindannyian az egyetlen kivezető ajtó felé kapják a fejüket. Lee gyorsan kioldalaz a két polc közül.

– Kezdődik az éjszakai műszak? – veti fel Sokka.

– Itt nincs éjszakai műszak – rázza a fejét a könyvtáros. – Valaki itt felejthetett valamit záráskor. Várjatok meg itt!

Lee felveszi a lámpást és visszamegy az olvasóterembe, hátrahagyva a fiatalokat a sötétbe burkolózó raktárban. Aangék csak a leszűrődő hangokból tudnak következtetni arra, mi történik odafent.

– Még mindig itt vagy, Lee? – kérdezi egy nő őszinte meglepettséggel a hangjában. – Mit csinálsz?

– Egy kicsit elhúzódott a zárás – felel Lee. – Belemerültem a tárgyszavazásba és elrepült az idő. Most vittem vissza az asztalon hagyott könyveket a helyükre.

– A te nagy szorgalmad – nevet fel az ismeretlen. – Mire is mennénk nélküled?

Pár pillanatig kínos csend áll be a beszélgetésben. Aangéknak kezd az a kellemetlen érzése támadni, hogy egy kialakulófélben lévő románc fültanúi lettek.

– Hogyhogy visszajöttél? – kérdezi nagy sokára Lee.

– Ó, amikor hazaértem, láttam, hogy kiürült a kamra, így gondoltam, veszek egy kis gyümölcsöt itt, a szomszédos standnál, az övé a legjobb. Aztán láttam a lámpád fényét, de nem tudtam elképzelni, mi lehet. Az is eszembe jutott, hogy esetleg betörő, ezért haboztam idáig. De ha most zársz, akár együtt is vacsorázhatnánk.

– Hagyják már abba! – morogja Toph. – Mindjárt felfordul a gyomrom…

– Sajnos még van egy kis dolgom, de tudod mit? Menj előre, majd megyek én is.

– Tényleg? Rendben… Akkor tudod, hol lakom… Várni foglak. Szia!

– Szia!

Az ajtó ismét kinyílik, majd becsukódik, ahogy a nő kimegy rajta. Lee vár egy keveset, mielőtt visszatérne a raktárba Aangékhoz.

– Tiszta a terep. Jöhettek.

– Ki volt ez? – kérdezi Katara, amikor már a főkapu felé sétálnak.

– Michi? Egy munkatárs. Akivel mindig is jóban voltunk.

Lee-t láthatóan zavarja a felmerült téma, ezért a többiek nem is erőltetik azt. Táborukba visszatérve Aang megkönnyebbülten dől le pihenni. Lee szavai befészkelték magukat a fejébe és segítenek neki elaludni. A Levegő nomádjai nem tűntek el nyomtalanul. A tanításaik fennmaradtak, ez pedig hatalmas segítség lehet a szerzetesrend újjászervezésében. Akárcsak a többi tekercs, amit láttak. Kellemes érzés tölti el a tudattól, hogy mások is megteszik, amit tudnak, hogy a háború után minél előbb visszaálljanak a dolgok a régi kerékvágásba.

Már a békeidőkről ábrándozva nyomja el az álom.

**VÉGE**


End file.
